Death's Proposition
by Dawn Allies
Summary: Death's got a proposition of the best kind. This death has more meaning than most.


Death's Proposition By Dawn Allies. 

He patiently awaits the coming of the next.  
He thinks himself as a he as others tend to, though there is no proof of such things upon his being.  
Hovering ever patiently in the limbo between life and death he awaits the one being in many many years to gain his attention through need or want. He practices what he's going to say.

An ending unseen and here he is.  
Limbo stands.  
A flicker of eyes and his tail sways idly behind him as he scouts his location, a never ending nothingness as if to be a void.  
This is not what he had expected, but then he never had really thought about this eventuality. Life had been hard enough to figure out and even then that was not completely worked out to his likings yet.  
A movement and he spins in the nothingness to follow it. _Mew_?  
The other stops, looking him dead on and he shivers uncontrollably.  
_You are not Mew_  
No. I Am Not.  
A voice unlike any other he had heard within his life. Words not being uttered or heard but simply being. It's a sensation he doesn't particularly enjoy.  
_Who.. who are you?_ His voice wavers despite his efforts, this being makes him uncomfortable unlike he has ever felt before. There's a presence within this other that is stronger and more imposing than even the nothingness they are within together.  
I'll Let You Take A Guess. I'm Sure You Have An Idea Of It.  
He gives himself a moment to think but there are few answers he can give that seem plausible or remotely possible.  
_Death. You are the embodiment of the Death.  
_Bingo. Well Guessed. Only Two Others Have Come Up With It So Quick. Though I Believe That Was More To Do With The Others Own Wants To Not Admit That It Was I Who They Were Seeing And Not Someone Else.  
He feels awkward, despite what he sees and he feels, there are some problems with what is before him within his mind.  
Yes. This Is What I Look Like At All Times. This Is My Body. It Does Not Change.  
_But you look like Mew.. To be exact an undernourished, much larger, less bubbly Mew_  
Well.. Yes, This Is True. There's A Rather Good Story Behind That Too. But That Is Not Why I Am Here, Though It Does Have Something In Relation. I'm Here To Offer You A Proposition, Or More A Choice.  
_A choice?_  
Yep. You See, There's Something Very Special About You And It's Not Just What You Think. Yes You Are Of One, But There Will Be More, I've Seen That. Despite Themselves The Humans Will Create More And You Will No Longer Of Been The Only. But You Will Of Been The First And The Purest.  
_Purest?_ His curiosity is piqued. He knew the truths in what Death said, he would not be the only one of his kind, he was not so arrogant as to believe that it would be impossible to create his kind again. Though he had made efforts to keep it from being the same as his own situation for as long as he could.  
Yes. Others Will Be Made But They Will Be Blended Or Copies Of Yourself. They Will Never Truly Be As You Were. None Will Ever Come From Mew Again, She Has Learned Her Lesson Of That.  
_I can't imagine Mew learning a lesson.._ He had tried himself to teach her a couple without much success.  
Oh You Just Didn't Have The Right Incentives.  
There was something smug to those words.  
_So what is this proposition that you offer to me?  
_Oh It's A Good One. Though It May Not Be To Your Liking.  
Death moves closer, hovering over him and allowing a true picture to be imprinted in his mind of what Death truly is.  
A Mew yes, but unlike the one Mew he knew in his life. Death was half the size of him himself with a tail three times as long ending in a wickedly curved spade. So undernourished in appearance with bones sticking out in places the fur looked as if it covered nothing else. He did have the impression that this was true or at the least, the organs within Death's body were so shriveled as if to be nothing giving the same result. White as bone but for a black chest and eyes, this and the fact there was no fat on his body gave a rather good impression of what he was, the embodiment of Death. There was none of the joy or happiness with Death as there was with Mew, there was no mistaking the two.  
I've Been Alone In My Job For A Very Long Long Time, Well, But For One Other.  
He goes to question but feels it inappropriate as Death continues.  
But That Is A Very Different Situation.  
You Are Special In Your Purity Because You Are The Closest They Will Ever Come To Creating Me.  
_What!  
_Don't Be Like That, It Wasn't Intentional. They Weren't To Know. Much Like You Didn't Until This Moment.  
You Are The Most Similar They Will Ever Come To Creating A Being Like Me. From Now On They Will Mix Other Genes In With Their New Creations, To Make Them More Stable And Likely To Survive. You Were A Fluke In That Way, It Was By Extreme Chance That They Managed To Create You And Keep You Alive. For Your Living Form To Keep Itself Going And Living For As Long As It Did Was A Surprise Even To Me.  
_But don't you know when everyone dies?_  
Well Yes And No. I Know Everyone Will Die. Exactly When Depends On The Individual, But I Can Usually Guess Quite Well As To When Exactly. Not Everyone Sees Me When They Die, It Depends On One's Belief. Now I Have Gone Off My Point. Let Me Attempt This Again.  
You Have More Of Me In Your Very Being Than Any Other Will Ever Have.  
_I'm your Son?_ He can't honestly believe that.. It just doesn't seem right.  
Death laughs.  
He can't help but feel a little affronted, it was an honest question.  
No. Your Blood Is Not That Strong. You Are The Only One On The Living Plane To Have As Much Of Me As You Did. Within My Own Realms The Demons Hold More Of Me In Them Than You Have. And This Is Where My Problem Lays. One Can Never Create To Perfection What They Want, They Need Others And This Is Where You Come In. You Were Created By Someone Other Than Myself And This Has Left You In the Unique Situation Of Becoming A Brother In My Cause.  
_What, you mean in Death?_  
Precisely. Though You Will Take Others To Who I do.  
_But don't you take the lives of everyone?_  
No.  
_What do you mean No?  
_Just What I Said.  
_Are you not going to give me a straight answer?  
_His tail flickers behind him in annoyance. He Has never much liked not having answers.  
You'll Have All The Answers You Need When You Here My Complete Proposition.  
He tries with great effort to keep his annoyance from showing through, though he doubts it's working as well as he should like.  
You Will Take Those Who I Can Not. I Will Give You All You Need To Do So.. Or You Can Go Forth Into What You See As Death.  
He pauses. _What do you mean? How can I go forth into how I see death? Aren't you Death? Don't you just take me away or remove me from existence or something like that?  
_Death's head tilts.  
Well, You See, It Depends On One's Beliefs On What Happens To Them Once They Die. Of Course Not All Get The Time To Create Their Own Beliefs. But In Those Situations There Is Usually An Impression Placed Upon Them Created By Their Parents Own Beliefs That Takes Them On To Where Ever They Are Meant To Go Next As Is Due Their Beliefs.  
_But I have no beliefs in death or dying. Yes I thought about it, but I never really believed in anything of what would happen to me. I had nothing to place my faith in!_  
And You Had No Parents To Have Their Beliefs Take You Anywhere From Here Either. You See Where Your Problem Lays And Where My Proposition Comes In. You Can Join Me, Or Wander Around In This Void Until You Make Up Your Mind On What's Supposed To Happen To You. Time Means Nothing Here So You'll Have As Long As You Want To Do That If You Choose It.  
_So you're saying I can take the lives of others or disappear into nothingness? That is no choice!_  
It Is A Choice. It's Just Not Necessarily One You Will Particularly Enjoy.  
He's inclined to make a snide comment but doesn't want Death to leave him to this nothingness so keeps his thoughts to himself and lets his mind work its way around this so called proposition.  
_What is it exactly you would have me do?  
_You Would Take Those Who I Can Not.  
_Why can't you take them yourself?_  
Death sighs. It Was A Deal Made Long Ago, Words I Swore To That I Can Not Take Back.  
_What would happen if you broke the deal_?  
I Don't Know.  
_You don't know?_  
No. But I Assume It Would Not Be For The Better. Plus, I Was Promised A Solution In The Future. Though No Clear Answer As To What.  
_So you're taking a guess that it's me?_  
Pretty Much.  
_You know you don't bring a lot of faith to heart with what you say Death_  
Yes. I've Been Told That Before.  
He sighs. Death is definitely not what he expected. Not that he'd really expected there to be a real embodiment of Death, but he's fairly certain that this is not what he would of pictured if he had.  
So Do You Accept One Way Or The Other?  
I Have All The Time In The World But It Would Be Much Easier For You To Just Choose Now.  
_So I would be taking the lives of others?_  
You Wouldn't Be Killing Anyone If That Is What You Fear. All The Lives You Would Take Would Of Already Been Spent By Their Natural Course.  
He thinks.. There really is very little choice in the situation. The idea of spending an eternity in this nothingness alone is not a prospect he sees himself enjoying overly much. Madness is not something he wants to be introduced to personally, having seen it in others before, it was not something he wished upon himself. Taking those of the dead doesn't really seem that much better though.  
There Are Perks To Being Death. You Can Travel Through Any Time, See Anyone You Want, Do What You Like Without Having To Worry About It Killing You. Of Course It's Kind Of Lonely But You'll Meet Others Who You Can Associate With Which Isn't So Bad. There's Not Much Of A Choice In The Selection But They're There.  
He looks at Death.  
_Would I look like you?_  
Not Unless You Want To. You'll Have Choice In What You Look Like As Long As You Stick To the Guidelines Of What Your Body Once Was.  
Well, it doesn't sound so bad after all that. Being a casual observer of life itself might lend him some answers to questions he would still like answered.  
_Ok then.. I accept your proposition. I'll take on what you want me to.  
_Well Good. I Really Didn't Want To Have To Go Through This Again.  
He looks at Death questioningly but has no time to ask questions as suddenly his body is torn from the void and he's hurtling through something similar to the nothingness but different. He then hits something solid.  
Eyes opening he looks around to see himself in the same nothingness he found himself before and frowns. Death is nearby and he calls to him.  
_What Was That?_  
Oh That. That Was Just You Being Given Your New Responsibilities. Kinda Heavy Huh?  
He stands up and rubs his head, trying to remove the disorientating feeling as he looks at Death again.  
_So What Now?_  
Now You Get To Learn The Full Story. But First, Are You Still Certain This Is What You Choose?  
He shakes his head. _No, I'm Not Certain, But I'll Stick With It None The Less.._  
Well Good, Because I Don't Think I Can Really Reverse That Without Destroying Your Utter Being.  
That's not really a welcome thought and he looks to Death again.  
I Never Said I Knew What I Was Doing.  
_It Was Somewhat Implied That You Did_  
Yes, Well, Implications Are Everything Aren't They?  
He shakes his head, _You Have An Odd Sense Of Humour Death  
_Myuu.  
_Myuu?_  
Death Is A Formality, My Position In the Grand Scheme Of Things. My Name Is Myuu.  
_I'm Sure There's Implications In That That I'll Learn Later Isn't There?_  
Yep. But First You Have To Hear The Story.  
It Starts Off Like This;  
I Was Lonely, It Does Tend To Get That Way After A Few Millennia Doing My Job As I Do It Now, Day In, Day Out. With No One To Talk To But Those Who I Took Away And You Can't Really Build Up A Friendship With Someone Who You Only Get To See Once Or Every Couple Of Hundred Years. Anyway, I Was Lonely. So I Decided I Would Create A Friend Or Two. This Is How Mew Came About, At Least In The Beginning With Her Many Brethren.  
I Went Through Many Trials Of What They Should Look Like, All With The Basis Off Myself. All Were Smaller, That's About The Only Consistency I Had With All My New Creations. Some Had Wings, Some Had Claws, Some Chubbier, Some Slimmer, Some With Extra Parts, Others Missing Them. I Had Quite A Collection Of Them. Now Among Themselves They Created Castes, Some Better Than Others, Others Less, Etc. Me, I Didn't Mind, They Organized Themselves Without Bothering Me And I Saw It As An Enjoyment To See How They Worked Things Out. Now As Time Went On The Living World Grew And Those Within It Learnt New Things. Among Those Was How To Summon Myself Before Dying And As A Consequence How To Summon My New Born Creations. Now The World Was Never Ready For My Creations. They Have A Destructive Nature Within Them That I Have Never Found A Way Of Removing. As My Creations Slipped Through From My Realm In To The Living World They Caused Chaos And Mayhem. It Was One Of These Creations That Created Man.  
_What!_  
Yes, You Heard Me Right. Indirectly I Created The Humans, I Guess It's Why So Many Of Them Lead Such Destructive Paths. Anyway. Shivara Cursed The Living World Upon Her Destruction With A Blight Upon Pokemon Kind And As With All Others When She Died She Had To Face Me. Now She Created A Problem With This Curse. Those That Destroyed Her Attempted To Ease It, Putting Some Of Themselves In To These New Entitys That She Had Caused Into Being With Her Dying Energies. This Was A Problem For Me As For My Creations When They Truly Die That Is What They Do. They No Longer Exist In Any Meaning Of The Word, A Belief Brought On By My Own. But The Pokemon Who Put Their Own Counter Curses Upon Shivara's Placed Themselves In The Newly Created Beings, Meaning They Couldn't Die Like My Creations, This Possibility Was Taken Away By Their Beliefs.  
As I Faced Shivara In Those Moments Before She Was Removed From Existence I Confronted Her On What She Had Done. She Looked On Me And Felt Fear For The First Time And Uttered The Words Of How I Was Deal With These Beings She'd Brought Into Existence. I Could Not Bring Death To Them, Not Like I Could My Creations Or Those Within The Living World. That Would Be Placed Upon Someone Else Who Would Be Brought Into Existence By Her Creatures Own Folly.  
Since Then I've Had A Very Long Time To Wait For This Being To Come Along To Take This Burden Away From Me.  
And This Being Would Be You.  
He blinks as he looks at Death.  
_So What's Happened To All Those Humans Who Have Died Before I Even Was Created? Are They Just Wandering Around Aimlessly With No Where To Go?_  
Nope. But You Do Have A Very Very Big Backlog.  
He looks at Myuu questioningly again.  
I Thought I Told You. Time Has No Meaning To Those Such As Ourselves. You're No Longer Governed By It. You Can Pass Through It Willy Nilly As You Please. It Does Make It That Much Easier In A Situation Such As Yourself.  
He's contemplative.  
_So I'm Death To Humans? I'm Sure There's Some Irony In That_  
Yes Well, There's Irony In A Lot Of Things. You Should Get Going, You've Got A Lot To Catch Up With. The Dead Can't Wait Forever.. Well Actually They Can, But That's Beside The Point.  
He looks at Death for a moment longer before looking at himself.  
_Right. Here I Go.  
_He doesn't move.. The awkwardness begins to grow.  
Oh, You Have A Lot To Learn Myuutsu.  
Death gives Myuutsu a hard shove from behind, sending him back to the living world with his new found being.

From the white nothingness eyes watch Death as he flits around in the air before locking with those eyes and flying towards them.  
_I Can't Believe I Was So Gullible, I Didn't Even Notice The Voice Change Then,_ He sighs at himself.  
Yes Well, You're Like That Aren't You.  
_I Like To Believe Otherwise Thank You_  
I Know You Do, But I -Know- Otherwise.  
Myuutsu pauses in his swipe at the smaller Death and questions. _You Always Knew It Would Be Me Didn't You?_  
But Of Course. I Saw You Through The Ages It Took Before You Were Born, I Couldn't Communicate With You Until After This Point In Time, But I Knew Who You Were To Come From From The Moment I Saw You Created In Those Labs. You Had That Presence About You Even Then, You Were The One And It Would Be No Other.  
_How Could You Be Certain?_  
Oh, I Couldn't Be -Completely- Certain, But I Was Confident, I Have Been Mistaken On These Sorts Of Things Very few Times.  
Myuutsu shakes his head as he smiles at the smaller cat like Death.  
_I Don't Know How I Could Ever Of Mistaken You For Mew. She's So Much Less Smug Than You Are, Much Sweeter, An Actual Pleasure To Be Around_  
Myuu swats at the larger Myuutsu, I Am Not Smug! And You Like My Company, You've Said So Before.  
_Keep Telling Yourself That Pipsqueak_  
And with that Myuutsu's gone from the nothing void leaving Death alone once more with himself.  
Well I Must Say, It Did Go Much Better Than I Planned. It Could Of Been So Much More Difficult.  
Myuu smiles to himself as he turns to leave the nothingness.  
And To Think Myuutsu Thinks That's Was The Oddest Thing To Happen In His Existence, Boy's He Gonna Be Surprised When He Meets HER.

He laughs, leaving the void barren once more but for an echo of laughter.

Next To Come:  
To Love Death

Any questions, queries etc on anything in the story or about characters or whatever are welcome, I like talking about the Myuu's and kin ; Also if you want to know more just ask either in comments or by email and I'll happily answer!  
Hope you enjoyed, farewell!


End file.
